Soujirou Seta
Soujirou Seta (sometimes going by Soujirou Okita or Soujirou Miyamoto)'' is one of the main male characters in the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01. He is Aslatiel Bael's Knight and closest confidant, even more so than the peerage's Queen. Appearance Of a small, lithe build and an attractive, if effeminate, visage, Soujirou is a textbook "Bishounen". He has short black hair that shines in a blue-ish hue much like a raven's feathers, and gray eyes with a clouded appearance. Soujirou generally covers his prosthetic left eye with a medical eye-patch, but when in use, its iris glows in a bright teal color. He generally wears loose yukatas when relaxing at home and a modified gakuran otherwise. A main trait of Soujirou's appearance is his remarkably short height, a source of irritation to him that can easily break his otherwise inhuman composure if mentioned or noted. Personality Soujirou is an easygoing and upbeat young man, perceived as having an almost inhuman amount of composure and patience. It has become such a given that him losing his calm at any moment is considered in itself much more terrifying than a variety of life-threatening situations. However, this is not to mean he is emotionless, as it has been noted by some that he's just as emotional as his fellow peerage members. Being the most aware of their particular cohesion as a "family", he chooses to supress his own feelings and desires to serve as an impartial pillar that keeps everyone united and pleased, even if to his own personal detriment. This is best exemplified by his almost permanent smile he keeps even in suffering, displeasure or fear. He loves teasing people and making them flustered, and to this end, he is remarkably observant in order to find out others' sources of embarrassment. In the process, he ends up noticing several otherwise unimportant details about people which he uses from time to time to help, but the very fact that he's aware of such minuscule things ironically comes off as creepy and "stalker-ish". While never addressing the topic unprovoked, Soujirou greatly despises and is embarrassed by his short height. Surprisingly, he vastly prefers western sweets such as macaroons to Japanese ones. According to Wilhelmina, he's vastly more perverted than one would think, managing to match Aslatiel and Issei in this regard while keeping it hidden. History TBA Plot TBA Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power: '''Soujirou possesses all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Soujirou has shown a deceptively high amount and mastery of his demonic power for a Knight, having used it as a basis for some of his most extensively used techniques, such as solidifying demonic power platforms on his steps and his ''Ryūsui no Ugoki. *'Ryūsui no Ugoki (流水の動き, Move of Flowing Water): '''A technique Soujirou developed in inspiration after Lucina's Flashing Step. By releasing demonic power in conjunction with irregular fast movements, an illusion of clone-like structures is generated, serving as invaluable misdirection to allow for unpredictable and almost undefendable strikes. '''Master Swordsman: '''Soujirou is undoubtably a virtuoso of swordsmanship, with immense proficiency in the Tennen Rishin, Yagyuu Shinkage and Niten Ichi schools of kenjutsu. He's described as a defensive sort of swordsman, focused on avoiding and lightly parrying enemy attacks while looking for the perfect chance to deal a definitely crippling slash or thrust, sometimes accompanied by gradually weakening the opponent with smaller blows as they struggle to keep up with his extraordinary nimbleness. His ability is great enough to battle and even defeat opponents who are much more powerful than he is, and he possesses equal amounts of skill in both the use of a single sword and dual wielding a longsword and shortsword in daishō. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Soujirou possesses a surprising degree of physical strength, having a thoroughly trained physique in spite of his short and slender physique. His martial arts training has taught him ways to transmit the full momentum of his blows even through an opponent's guard, punishing them when they block which in turn allows for crucial openings. '''Immense Speed: '''Soujirou's greatest feature is his outstanding speed, which has been further enhanced by his two Knight pieces and dubbed "godspeed" much like that of Yuuto Kiba. Thoroughly focusing on and developing his speed as the core characteristic of his combat prowess, Soujirou has learned the renowned Shukuchi, which he complements with techniques developed from the advantages he possesses as a Reincarnated Devil. While his Ryūsui no Ugoki is useful, his most formidable and reliable skill is the ability to solidify platforms of demonic power (either his own or that in the environment) under each of his steps, considerably enhancing his movement speed and control, as well as allowing him to utilize the advantages of his much superior running speed in airborne combat. '''Flight: '''Being a Devil, Soujirou can use his wings to fly, though he generally ignores his ability in favor of using his demonic power platforms as his running speed is vastly superior. Equipment '''Hell Masker: '''A Sacred Gear with the ability to seal the souls of living beings into almost any inanimate object, with a limitation of one soul per object. This allows for a restricted use of the respective beings' abilities and resources, so it could be described as a factory of limited function Sacred Gears. As a soul could be said to be a cluster of raw and powerful life force, the souls sealed by this Sacred Gear can be used as limited power sources for extremely taxing techniques, and the presence of Youkai souls among the many that Soujirou has sealed has gifted him the ability to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu to a limited degree. *'Balance Breaker: 'Unknown Status. '''Kikuichimonji Norimune: '''One of the twelve Kikuichimonji swords, and one that was particularly favored by Souji Okita of the Shinsengumi. When coming in vicinity of or contact with an opponent or their attacks, the sword's blade will gradually absorb some of their aura and become empowered, allowing it to withstand immensely powerful attacks and damage the opponent with their own power. As this is a gradual process, the sword's release can be held back for a longer time in order to stockpile more power, increasing the potential offense or defense. '''Onikiri Go: '''A masterpiece katana forged by the prodigious Yoshihiro Go. Carrying the name of "Ogre Slayer", its blade possesses a blessing that enhances the damage it deals to all non-humans, poisoning and burning their bodies in addition to cutting it. While certainly effective on beings such as Devils and Fallen Angels, the sword's main strength lies in its use against more beastly beings, such as dragons and monsters, with the blessing's power increasing in response to increasingly inhuman shape, size and very existence. '''Mugenjin Muramasa: '''A cursed wakizashi with the name of "Infinite Blade", unique even among the already frightening works of Sengo Muramasa. It carries a curse that increases its cutting power and overall efficacy in proportion to the strength of the opponent's defense. It can be called a lethal counter to armor, Touki and shields of any nature, but in parallel, it can be countered by comparatively weaker attacks due to its focus on shredding defenses. Trivia *Soujirou's appearance is based on the character of the same name in ''Rurouni Kenshin -Meiji Kenkaku Roman Tan-''. *He's 163 cm tall and weighs 54 kg. *His birthday is on November 9th. *Soujirou's favorite food is fish sashimi, while his least favorite is mapo tofu and other spicy foods. He has a special love for macaroons. *His favorite manga is ''20th Century Boys. *Soujirou's blood type is AB. *In demonicjester01's headcanon, Soujirou would be voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama in Japanese and Yuri Lowenthal in English, known for voicing Shirou Emiya from ''Fate/stay night ''and Sasuke Uchiha from ''Naruto ''respectively. *His weak (erogenous) spot is located on his lower back. *According to Wilhelmina, some of his fetishes going by the porn he has watched are gym outfits, bunny girls, yuri and stockings. Category:Demonicjester01 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Devils